stuffedfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagur
Dagur is a young fox who lives in Cuddletown. Appearance He is a hiccup, very small and terribly skinny for an eleven year old dogfox. His fur is the common orange with black points, and he has a noticable scar across his left eye, the result of a fight with a wild lion. He has nearly shoulder length brown headfur, and green eyes, and he usually wears a short blue tunic with yellow borders, and sometimes a black cloak. Personality Dagur is a very nice and usually polite boy. He does not get angry very often, and usually stays calm during a bad situation, retaliating with reasonable, witty replies, which either confuses or maddens an enemy. He is very smart and intellegent, prefeing to use brains rather than brawn, since he doesn't have much of the latter at all. He is very kind and does not like to kill an enemy unless really nessecary. Since he is so small, he is not good at scaring bad guys, unless he uses his magic, which usually works. Despite all his good qualities, Dagur is not bothered by lying or stealing, especially if it is for a good cause. Skills and Abilities Magic Dagur has learned a good bit of magic from his uncle Mars. Also, his powers were enhanced when he killed Callaghan. He is able to teleport from one place to another, but he can only do it if he is unrestrained, not tied or chained up. He also speaks telepathically with Arthur very often, or with Mars, and sometimes Jazz. He can bring an object or sometimes person to himself from anywhere, but it is very hard if he does not know where the object is. He usually tries not to use his magic unless really nessecary, though. Cunning Dagur, like many foxes, is extremely smart and cunning. He is a good actor, and has fooled many people with his disguises and acting. Relationships Arthur Ever since they first met, Dagur has liked Arthur, although at that time, he wasn't in any position to be friends with him. After the Cuddletowners discovered that Dagur was blackmailed into spying for Rustler though, they forgave him and helped him by rescuing his mother, who Rustler had been using to force Dagur into working for him, by threatening her. After the battle was over, Dagur and Arthur became friends, before Dagur left to go back home with his mother. Several months later, however, when Rustler returned, he destroyed Dagur's house and killed his mother, and took the young fox as a slave. Then when Arthur came to free the slaves, he found Dagur there, and when they had all escaped, they became best friends and Dagur made Cuddletown his new home. After a while, Arthur asked his own parents if they could adopt Dagur, so they did, and they are almost just like twins; they are the same age and look similar, though their birthdays are different. Now they stick side by side constantly, as if they were born together, and they would each do anything for the other. They have been through countless perils together. Gingko Dagur first met Gingko when she came in one rainy day, soaked to the skin and hungry. When he saw her, he immediatly was totally speechless and wouldn't budge for a long time, staring at her. (with little hearts above his head XD) This made her a bit uncomfortable, as she is very shy, but after a while, he finally started to try and help her, rather clumsily though. Since then, they have become more comfortable together, and Gingko has even kissed him on the cheek several times. She was very concerned when he broke his leg in a fight at the Blackheart Inn, and was constantly comforting him. Mars Dagur used to be terrified literally stiff by his uncle Mars, because he thought, just as everyone else did, that he was evil. When he saw Mars in Cuddletown, he was glued to the wall in terror, and Mars kidnapped him, taking him to a cave, where he tried to teach his nephew some magic, though Dagur was reluctant. After Mars proved to him that he was not actually bad at all, though, Dagur finally trusted him, and learned some magic, though he was still reluctant about that. Trivia * Yeah, even though his personality is totally opposite, he is named after my brother, Dagur the Deranged. Dagurrrrr... ;_; * His and Arthur's theme song is Giants Fall, by Francesca Battestelli. Gallery Dagur.jpg Arthur&Dagur.jpg Dagur&Arthur redraw.jpg Dagur & Crater.jpg|Dagur on his horse Crater 'I'm not afraid of you'.jpg|Facing Rustler... even tied up as he is. And he just got hit over the head with a bottle a little bit ago. :P Arthur injured.jpg|Finding Arthur injured (by Spikes) Brothers.jpg Three bros.jpg Fox Island Summer.jpg The Prince and his Lady.jpg Inktober17 .jpg Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Heather's Characters Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Magical Characters Category:Medium Category:Adopted